I lost you in the winter
by Lyner Alaude
Summary: Fanfic pertama a tolong kritik dan sarannya ya


Title : I lost you in the winter

Rating : K+

Genre : Romace/hurt/comfort

Disclaimed : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata-sensei~

Alaude : Hai, hai~~~ Namae wa Alaude desu! *ditempeleng pake jepang* pen name bisa dilihat, dari fandom KHR. Alaude dari nama first Cloud Guardian Vongola!

Hiruma : *nodong senjata* Oi, kenapa lw malah bilangn fandom KHR di Eyeshield!

Alaude : H-hai Hiruma-kun, gomenne ToT

Hiruma : udah lw author baru banyak maunya aja!

Alaude : jahatnya.... *mojok*

Hiruma : udah cepet mulai critanya!

Alaude : beneran? *w* okedeh~

Hiruma : gw punya firasat buruk....

Alaude : oh iya, karena ini fanfic pertama saya maafkan jika ada misstypo atau ide yang garing ya T0T

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam disaat kau berada ditengah taman yang sepi itu. Disekitarmu, berderet beberapa pohon bunga sakura yang sekarang ini ditutupi oleh benda putih itu.

Taman itu memang tempat yang indah. Pada saat musim semi, taman itu dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran dimana-mana. Sedangkan pada saat musim panas, kita bisa melihat warna dedaunan hijau yang menghiasi taman itu, membuat suasana taman menjadi sejuk dan asri.

Pada saat musim gugur, warna hijau itu berubah menjadi warna cokelat. Daun-daun itu satu per satu gugur, dan akhirnya tidak tersisa satupun. Dan itu menandakan musim dingin telat tiba. Ketika musim dingin, dedaunan itu berubah menjadi benda berwarna putih yang disebut sebagai salju.

Kau hanya terdiam dan berdiri mematung melihat taman itu yang dipenuhi dengan putihnya salju. Kau menelusuri tempat itu mencari sosok yang kau rindukan selama ini.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, ketika orang itu menunggumu ditempat ini. Dan sekarang, giliranmu yang mencoab untuk menunggu kedatangan orang itu, menebus kesalahan yang kau lakukan pada saat satu tahun yang lalu.

Kau terus mencari, mencoba untuk menemukan sosok itu sedang menunggumu disuatu tempat ditaman ini. Tetapi, pada kenyataannya tidak ada seseorangpun ada disana kecuali dirinya dan juga angin musim dingin yang berhembus sesekali.

"Hiruma-kun.... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." Kau mencoba untuk memanggil orang itu, tetapi yang ada lagi-lagi hanya angin dingin yang menembus tulangmu.

_"oi manajer sialan! apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"_ suara itu... kau mencoba untuk menemukan sosok pemilik suara itu. Kau mencoba untuk mencarinya, tetapi pada akhirnya kau sadar itu hanyalah hayalanmu. Dia tidak ada disana dan dimanapun juga.

* * *

"Oi manajer sialan! Aku berbicara denganmu!" sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul didepan Mamori yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu sekarang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"H-Hiruma-kun?!" terkejut akan kedatangan orang itu, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah seperti tomat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?!" Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori. "Kau seperti melihat hantu saja..."

"H-Hiruma-kun..." Mamori hanya bisa menatap orang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

"Oi, oi! Dasar manajer sialan, jangan cengeng!" Hiruma mencoba untuk menghentikan Mamori yang sudah akan menangis. Mamori hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya itu.

"Oi..." Hiruma yang sempat membelakangi Mamori melihat kearahnya lagi dan menatap mata Mamori. "kenapa kau tidak datang pada saat kita berjanji disini satu tahun yang lalu...?"

"A-ah maaf..." Mamori hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Aku...." Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma. Tetapi, dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Hiruma. Dia melihat pandangan Hiruma yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia yang biasanya selalu ceria, sekarang ini menampakkan sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin dilihat oleh mamori untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hiruma-kun...?"

* * *

_"oi manajer sialan!" Hiruma yang baru saja selesai melatih anak-anak Deimon langsung berteriak kearah Mamori yang sebenarnya ada didekatnya saat ini._

_"Apakah kau tidak bisa kalau tidak berteriak atau memanggilku manajer sialan?!" Mamori yang duduk disebelah Suzuna hanya diam dan duduk ditempatnya saja._

_"Hari ini jam 7 ditaman, jangan mengeluh, jangan menolak, jangan terlambat! Aku akan menunggumu disana!" Hiruma hanya berkata seperti itu dan kembali berkutat pada Laptopnya yang ada didepannya dan sambil tetap mengunyah permen karet. Sedangkan Mamori hanya bisa diam karena Hiruma bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk berbicara._

_"Ada apa ini?" Suzuna langsung bereaksi ketika Hiruma mengajak Mamori ketaman. "Hiruma dan Mamo nee-chan akan kencan!" kata Suzuna sedikit berteriak kearah semuanya._

_"E-eh?!" Mamori langsung gelagapan dan wajahnya kembali menjadi merah. "Kami tidak-"_

_"Kalau aku memang ingin mengajaknya kencan apa masalahmu cheer sialan?" sesaat suasana disana menjadi hening karena perkataan Hiruma itu._

_"HEEEE?!" Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiruma. Sedangkan Mamori sekarang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah seperti udang rebus itu dan menundukkan kepalanya._

--x--

_"Anezaki, bisa bantu bapak untuk mengecek nilai-nilai dikelas?" Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Mamori tidak mungkin menolak tugas itu dan memutuskan untuk membantu beliau._

_Hiruma sendiri, walaupun waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dia sudah berada ditaman itu menunggu Mamori datang ketempat itu, walaupun cuaca saat itu sangat dingin._

--x--

_Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 5 menit, dan Mamori masih berada disekolah karena tugasnya baru selesai. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari dan tidak ingin Hiruma menunggunya terlalu lama ditaman._

_"Ah, aku bisa terlambat.." Mamori menuruni tangga sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Tetapi, sepertinya dia kurang berhati-hati sehingga kakinya tersandung dan terjatuh dari tangga._

--x--

_"Baiklah sudah selesai..." Musashi yang masih berada disekolah ketika itu karena harus menyelesaikan pembangunan markas deimon atas permintaan Hiruma mengobati Mamori yang kakinya terkilir ketika terjatuh dari tangga.  
_

_"T-terima kasih ya Musashi..." Mamori akan berdiri dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Tetapi, sepertinya kakinya terlalu sakit dan tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasa._

_"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kakimu terkilir seperti itu bahaya jika ketaman malam-malam seperti ini. Aku akan berkata pada Hiruma kalau kau tidak datang malam ini..." jawab Musashi melihat kearah Mamori._

_"E-eh!? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!" Mamori terkejut dan melihat kearah Musashi yang ada dibelakangnya._

_"Tentu saja, semua murid juga tahu kalau kau akan diajak kencan oleh Hiruma bukan?" _

_"K-Kami tidak kencan! Sudahlah, aku pulang saja..." Mamori langsung berjalan pulang dengan kaki yang sedikit terkilir._

_Musashi hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat kearah Mamori. Setelah Mamori tidak tampak, akhirnya Musashi mengambil handphonenya yang ada disakunya, mencoba untuk menghubungi handphone Hiruma._

--x--

_DRRRRRR......_

_Suara itu terdengar dari salah satu bagian di taman itu. Handphone itu tergeletak ditaman, diatas tangan orang itu. Sedangkan pemilik handphone itu hanya bisa diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali._

_Bukan tidak mau mengangkatnya, tetapi saat ini dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun dia sudah tidak mampu. Tubuh itu sudah kehilangan jiwanya._

* * *

"M_-_maafkan aku... pada saat kau menungguku disini satu tahun yang lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa pergi ketempat ini..." Mamori mencoba untuk menatap Hiruma tetapi dia tidak berani untuk melakukannya. "Kalau saja... kalau saja aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu... aku pasti-"

Ketika Mamori melihat kearah Hiruma yang ada didepannya, dia melihat senyuman yang tidak biasa diperlihatkan oleh Hiruma. Senyuman lembut dan juga sendu itu, seperti ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus didepan Mamori dan matanya menutup karena angin itu. Ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, sosok didepannya sudah hilang. Sosok Hiruma Youichi menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Mencoba untuk mencarinya, dia berlari kesisi satu kesisi yang lainnya. Dia mencoba untuk menemukannya apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia kembali ketempat semula tanpa menemukan sosok itu. Melihat kearah salah satu pohon yang ada didepannya sekarang, mencoba untuk menyadari sesuatu.

Hiruma sudah tidak ada....

Dipohon inilah dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa malam itu. Dia menjadi korban perampokan dan pembunuhan yang sering terjadi ditempat itu.

Memang mengherankan sang iblis yang selalu membawa senjata api kemana-mana bisa terbunuh oleh para perampok yang bisa saja dia tembak atau minimal dia takut-takuti dengan senjata api yang dia miliki.

Tetapi ternyata, menurut keterangan polisi tidak ditemukan satupun senjata api disekitar Hiruma ataupun ditubuh Hiruma. Dia tidak membawa senjatnya dan meninggalkannya diruang klub.

Mungkin...

Karena hari itu dia ingin bertemu dengan Mamori, dan sengaja tidak membawa senjata apinya. Karena suatu hal yang penting...

Mamori hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya berjongkok ditempat itu. Walaupun selama 1 tahun itu dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, ternyata pada akhirnya dia tetap menangis ketika berada ditempat itu.

"Hiruma-kun...."

Beberapa saat berada disana, Mamori memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi, ketika dia akan berdiri dan berjalan, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dibawah pohon itu terdapat lubang kecil yang tidak tampak jika tidak dilihat baik-baik disana. Didalamnya, sebuah handphone yang sudah terlihat usang tergeletak begitu saja disana. Mungkin, jika musim semi, panas, atau gugur lubang itu tertutup oleh rerumputan dan tidak akan terlihat oleh orang lain.

Entah apa yang menggerakkan tangan Mamori, dia mengambil handphone itu dan melihatnya. Ada bercak hitam yang mengotori bagian layar handphone itu.

Darah...

Ya, itu darah yang mengering. Sadar akan sesuatu, Mamori langsung berlari dan membawa handphone itu kerumahnya.

--x--

Tidak susah untuk menemukan alat pengisi baterai untuk Handphone itu. Dengan segera dia mengisi baterai itu dan mencoba untuk menghidupkan handphone itu. Ketika dia melihat layarnya yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena darah yang sudah mengering itu, dia tetap bisa melihat ada sebuah folder yang menarik perhatiannya.

Folder itu bertuliskan :

to Mamori Anezaki...

Dengan segera dia membuka folder itu dan menemukan sebuah rekaman yang sepertinya memang ditujukan olehnya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, dia menekan tombol play di handphone itu.

**"_Oi Manager sialan!_"** suara itu langsung terdengar dengan volume yang sangat besar. Mamori sedikit menjauhkan handphone itu karena terkejut. Tetapi dia langsung melihat kearah layar itu. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, dia tahu siapa yang ada disana.

Hiruma....

**"_kenapa kau tidak datang ketempat ini! Kau mau membuatku sakit ya?!_"** Suara yang khas itu hanya bisa membuat Mamori tersenyum sedih.

**"_Tetapi, memang salahku mungkin... Aku sudah memaksamu untuk datang walaupun mungkin kau tidak mau..._"** Suara Hiruma terdengar sangat lemah dan suara nafasnya juga terlihat berat dan terputus-putus. Itu sudah bisa membuktikan kalau dia merekamnya pada saat-saatnya yang terakhir.

**"_Kau pasti berfikir kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan semuanya. Seperti bukan diriku saja kan?_"** suara tawa itupun merupakan suara tawa yang biasa dia dengarkan. Tetapi sekarang ini, suara itu terdengar lemah dan juga sendu.

**"_Tetapi... kau perlu tahu, kalau aku memanggilmu kesini hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal..._"** Suara itu terdengar terputus-putus dan juga ada suara berisik yang mungkin terdengar karena handphone itu sudah mulai rusak.

**"_...Aishiteru... Mamori..._"**

Hanya dua kata, bisa membuat Mamori meneteskan air matanya. Dia hanya bisa menggenggam handphone itu erat-erat. Layarnya juga menjadi basah karena air matanya yang jatuh kesana.

**"_Jangan menertawakanku! kalau aku selamat, aku tidak akan mau mengulangi perkataanku disini! Jangan salahkan aku, karena kau tidak mau datang ketempat ini!_"** kata-kata itu tidak terlau terdengar karena suara tangis Mamori.

**"_Tetapi... Walaupun aku selamat atau tidak... Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah..._"** Melihat senyuman itu yang tidak terlihat jelas karena saat ini matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata. Tetapi, dia yakin, senyuman itu adalah senyuman lembut yang terakhir kali dia lihat ketika ditaman tadi. Handphone itu layarnya berubah menjadi gelap dan tidak tampak apapun dilayarnya. Mungkin karena sudah 1 tahun berada di cuaca luar, handphone itu tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Mamori melepaskan handphone itu begitu saja. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh air mata yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya selama 1 tahun ini.

Andai saja dia tidak menerima tugas itu...

Andai saja dia tidak terburu-buru...

Andai saja dia tidak ceroboh...

Andai saja dia tetap pergi ketempat Hiruma...

Dia pasti sudah mengatakan jawabannya sekarang.

"...Aishiteru... Hiruma..."

Tetapi, semua ini terlambat, tidak ada lagi orang itu. Orang yang selalu ada untuk menghiburnya, orang yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi siapapun.

* * *

Alaude : ...

Hiruma : ...

Alaude : gimana?

Hiruma : KENAPA GW DIBUAT MATI DISINI!!!! *nembakin senjata*

Alaude : Hieee!!!!! Maaf Hiruma!!!!!! *kabur*

Hiruma : Review habis baca kalau ga... *nodong senjata ke reader*

Alaude : mohon comment, kritik dan sarannya ya~~~~~ *kabur lagi*


End file.
